monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Encante Finn
This character was created by LordBlumiere / myaphelion / Xioneatspickles / Blue. Please ask before using her. Comments and critique are always appreciated, stealing is not! Encante Finn is a quiet, reserved, and gentle daughter of the Encantado. She has a passion for singing and vintage clothing. Character Personality Encante Finn is a gentle young lady who tries her best to be kind to everyone she meets. Unfortunately, she has a bad habit of running off on people when the night wanes, which makes them think that she's only faking her niceness in order to get on everyone's good sides. This, coupled with her need to take night classes, means that she has a difficult time making friends with other monsters. She's hoping that Monster High can help her open up and become closer with people. When Encante gets in a bad mood, she sulks and becomes quite moody. Aggravating her further will cause her to make rude remarks that she'll regret nearly immediately afterwards. She has a surprisingly sharp tongue when someone really gets her going, but it's not sharp enough to make much of a difference to those with thick skins. She is very much a girl who cares a lot for her family. Leaving Boozil to come to Monster High was incredibly difficult for her, but her parents and siblings reassured her that she could come home any time. If someone were to attack her family, it would be one of the only times that she would find herself truly angry, enough to pick a fight (that she would most definitely lose). Her younger sister Paiva and her are very close, and they send letters back and forth whenever they can. While she is usually reserved, whenever she's invited to a party she seems to become a different person entirely. Parties bring out the enthusiastic and outgoing girl in her, and she attracts people like flies. Due to her shapeshifting, however, she often has to leave parties early, which is a source of great frustration for her. Appearance Humanoid form Encante has pale grey skin with freckles down her back, shoulders, stomach, neck, and legs. Her eyes are brown with rose highlights. She has short black hair in a '20s style bob. When her hat is removed (which is almost never), she has a 3-inch diameter hole in her head, which is the remainder of her blowhole from her dolphin form. Encante also sports a large dolphin tail coming out of her lower back, with a curved fin at the end. On her upper left arm, she has a tattoo of a golden treble clef. She is approximately 5'3". Dolphin form Encante's dolphin form is of a fairly average Costero, or Guiana dolphin. Her skin appears about the same as in her human form, though it is spotted with freckles almost all over. She is 5'3" in length, same as her human form's height. Interests Encante is a budding singer, and as such she listens to music whenever she can and usually carries her iCasket somewhere on her person. She has a collection of vinyl records painstakingly assembled from browsing eBoil almost every night. Her favourite current musicians are Catty Noir and Casta Fierce, though she is interested in listening to that one redhead with the incredible voice she keeps hearing about around Monster High. She also has a general interest in sin-phonic metal and eelectronica. While she is a very good swimmer, it's not necessarily one of her big interests, as she sees it just as another way to get around during most of her day. However, she does have a growing interest in reading, something she didn't like much when she was younger. It may have helped that she's just discovered a series of books that has mermaids with the power to defeat their enemies by singing at them. Encante also enjoys thrift shopping for vintage clothes as well as sewing. She has a particular eye for clothing that echoes the Gore-ing '20s. Monster: Encantado The Encantado are monsters of Brazilian folklore and are similar to faeries and the kitsune of Japanese folklore. The term most often refers to dolphins who have the power to turn into humans, but can also refer to shapeshifting snakes or other spiritual beings. They are known for having superior musical ability, being seductive with a love of sex and sexual activity that often results in illegitimate children, and being attracted to parties. Encantado are also said to have magical abilities besides their shapeshifting, including enchanting others to become encantado or follow their bidding and controlling storms. Relationships Family Encante's family is very large, with a mother, a father, three older sisters, two older brothers, a younger sister, and a younger brother (the baby of the family). She is incredibly close with all of them, and helped take care of her younger siblings when they were growing up. Her and her younger sister Paiva are especially close, sharing many of the same interests and passions. She looks up to her eldest sister Talita, who taught her how to sing and was also a student at Monster High at one point. Friends Encante does not have very many friends--at least, not many she would consider close friends. She used to know a few other Encantado, but after leaving Boozil she lost contact with all of them. This doesn't stop her from wanting to make new friends, however, and she is trying to become more open so she can make friends more easily. Romance While Encante is interested in a romantic relationship, she's currently not in one. She's strictly interested in ghouls. Trivia * Encante is a carnivore, which tends to catch people off guard. However, her sweet tooth is absolutely legendary, and she can often be seen munching on hard candy. * The hole in her head is sensitive to touch. It's part of the reason she covers it all the time. * She doesn't like clothes without patterns on them and finds them boring. * Her older brother Tristão gave her an embarrassing nickname that she's never revealed to anyone. * Her iCasket is engraved with her name and a treble clef and was given to her as a gift by her mother. Gallery Encante_large.png|Signature Encante Finn 20141227_112432.jpg|Encante Finn's swimming outfit Miscellaneous Want to commission me? Click here for more details! Category:Females Category:Brazilian Category:Original Characters Category:Encantado